monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Maulissa Wolf
Maulissa Wolf is one of two fourteen year old twin daughters of Manny Wolf and Sylver Fang-Wolf. She is a fanon sibling of Clawdeen Wolf. She emulates her other sister Roarchelle and is a bit more "uptight" than her twin. Much like Clawrissa, Maulissa has not strayed far from her pack. Personality Maulissa is considered to be more like Roarchelle in that she acts mostly like she is already an adult. She is very serious about her studies and grades. But that does not mean that she does not have a more "fun" side. Often when alone, Maulissa will take time off from her studies to surf the internet in search of viral videos or to play games. Most of the latter are not ones that might interest the average kid but Lissa finds them very enjoyable. She is considered to be introverted, she will talk to other classmates when approached. She does not usually seek out other monsters, as she also is shy and awkward in social situations. Physical Appearance Being an identical twin, Maulissa shares many physical traits with her sister. But to purposefully differentiate, she often wears her hair short. There will be times that she lets it grow out, but these occasions are rare. She also wears glasses despite her sister not needing them and, as stated in her profile, has braces. Classical Monster Maulissa's father Manny Wolf is based on the classic portrayal of a werewolf. He is very hairy like all his children, and often wears tattered clothing. The werewolves have an allergy to silver and wolf's bane as well as an issue with their aggression during a full moon Reltationships Family "The Wolf Family was a large pack, crammed into too small of a house. Everyone knew it, no one denied it. But there was nothing they could do to help it any. It was just as it was." -Taming Monster High B-Side Much like her twin, Maulissa has a relatively good relationship with her family. She looks up to her older sister Roarchelle to the extent of dressing in a similar fashion. However she is unlikely to go to her older sister for advice since Roarchelle is an intern and often busy. She isn't as close to Clawdeen or the rest of her siblings as she is with Roarchelle and Clawrissa since she feels she is too different to get along with them. So she tends to either spend time with Clawrissa, or by herself. Friends Due to her dislike of social situations and feeling of being too different, Maulissa barely any close friends outside of her family. However, she does get along well with Ghoulia Yelps and Abbey Bominable then they get together to study mathematics. There is also Austin Barker, a weredingo whom she tutors. Romance Maulissa does not seem to have any crushes or anyone crushing on her. Her only remotely relationship is with Austin. As far as her father knows, Austin is her boyfriend. This was caused by Manny's dislike of almost all of his offspring being interested in non-werewolves.(See Manny's Lament.) Clothing Basic Maulissa wears a white short-sleeved button down with dark grey slacks. She has red cat's eye glasses and a matching tie. Her shoes are sneakers similar to her twin's. Her only other accessory is a bracelet. Her bag is a worn red backpack. Gloom Beach Maulissa wears a practical red bathing suit with stripes down the side and shorts. Her sunglasses are similar to her twin sister's but in red and her accessory is a book. Her hair is up in two stubby pigtails. Dead Tired Maulissa wears one of Clawd's jersey(modified to fit her by Clawdeen) and pink sweat pants with the edges torn. She has her regular red glasses and her hair up in a pony tail. She comes with a pair of headless phones hooked up to a snaptop. School's Out She wears a white short-sleeved tee with a black high waisted skirt and matching suspenders. She also has a pair of red striped arm-warmers and white striped knee-high leggings. Her shoes are a pair of fancy gray heels and her glasses are white with half-moon lenses. She only has red eye shadow on. Her hair is up in a messy bun. (This is Lissa's first experiment with her own style.) Rave from the Grave Maulissa's hair has been allowed to grow longer and has red streaked dyed in. She wears a piano keys dress with black and red striped leggings that have vertical stripes on her left leg with horizontal on the right. She also wears a pair of red fingerless gloves and motorcycle boots. She has a pair of special glasses, a glasses necklace and matching ring and a bow ring. She has black lipstick on her upper lip and red on her bottom. Howlidays Her hair is shoulder length, and she has her signature red glasses. Her outfit is a brushed gray sweater with lighter gray trousers and red converse. Her accessories are a red scarf and a single sterling silver wrist cuff. Monsterloids Her hair has been dyed red. Her outfit is a short sleeved black shirt with matching skirt with a red tie and white shorts underneath. She has black knee-high boots trimmed with gold and white. Her glasses have red lenses. Monster of the Bride Her dress is identical to Clawrissa's, and is short and black. She has a similar blue and gold headband and black and white shoes. Her hair is longer and her makeup is completely blue. She wears a black and white bead bracelet. Trivia *Maulissa's human name is Melissa Wolf. *'Melissa' Joan Hart was the main character of the show ''Clarissa Explains It All'' *Maulissa's genderbent name is Maulcolm *Maulissa was originally a temporary name for her. *Maulissa's birthday is May 24. Coincidentally, May is the exact month her older sister Clawdeen is displayed over in the Monster High calender. Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Bonesofalovelydoll's Original Characters Category:Females